gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lord Marshal Samuel Harrington
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Samuel Redbeard page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 04:09, November 23, 2010 ' I fail at cropping ' pic. I cropped your photo for you. If you want the old one i can always bring it back. If you need any help, just ask. 22:08, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate yer not the only one who fails at Croping Check this one out!! Sam I am srry for this morning!! but um aye Lord Leon is the Leader of the EITC, The Game Masters said so them selves. um please dont be mad that is my opinion, that is what i have been told, that is what i have seen. Captain Jim Logan 22:17, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Looks like i'm not the only one who plays wizard101 here. I heard some people in ravenscar talking. They said they couldn't wait for "Candyland" to come out. Do you have any idea if its really a soon to come world? PS, i heard that in an ice school quest, Lydia Greyrose says that she was born in candyland with her 2 sisters. The 2 sisters were boiling chldren on a pot, so ydia Greyrose learned ice magic to freeze the pot and today the 2 sisters live at candyland in a gingerbread house, rising gingerbread men to attack the spiral. Although, my school of focus is death and i'm not sure if this is true. I play Wizard 101 too :P ~John E. M. Breasly ~ 21:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC)John Breasly~John E. M. Breasly ~ 21:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Samuel I could do the userboxes for you, but I'm more a ' teach a man to fish ' and not ' give a man a fish ' type of guy, so if you want to use userboxes, go to the userbox page and select the userbox you want. Once chosen, look to the right and you will see a code that looks something like etc } or whatever. Just copy and paste (or type ) that near the top of your page, above the quote (most common, but place them wherever you want). In the place of the code once you post it on the page and click save will appear the selected userbox. I'm not much of an expert on this as notice my level userbox is outdated and messed up. Hope I could help. Hmm Well.. the only time it has said that to me was when i accidently clicked an unopenable Phase File instead of the screenshots folder in my computer folders. Im not too fimilar with the print screen, but I know alot about the Screenshots. I also have alot of problems with uploading pics, but mine is where I hit add a picture, then browse, then I look through my screenshots and find the one I want. However, i click upload, and sometimes it says "Error on page". What i do is finish my editing, save the page, and then click edit again. Then, I add the picture THIS time, and it works. But it seems like you are having different problems then me. If your photo is copywrighted, it may have a block on it where it cant be uploaded. I apreciate you contacting me for help, and I apologize if my amount of knowlege wasn't enough to fix your problem. If you have any further problems, please contact me or another Admin for help. Cheers, happy holidays, and have a happy new year. 21:19, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lord of death We dont want a Lord of death. It sounds too evil. Pick a spot thats not already taken, and that's a valid spot. Pick one thats a spot that is an option. It's my government, and I make the rules. Nobody wants a lord of death, other than you. You can change what your lord of, but you have to have my approval first. 23:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Heres a cool place Thought you might like this, cuz ik u like Harry Potter and POTC http://potcohpsa.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 01:51, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Minister of Magic I'm sorry I edited your page, it won't happen again unless there is a error in spelling, grammar, and overall english. However, I do find it outrageous you proclaim yourself minister of magic. Head of the Wizengamot to (Who is called the HEAD WARLOCK!) If you would please not boast those. Thank you. ~John E.M.J Breasly~ Comments on your page I'm sorry. I meant it was a joke, that's why I put the :P. I didn't mean it, I was just messing around. Sorry for trying to make a joke John E. M. J. Breasly 01:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC)John E.M.J. BreaslyJohn E. M. J. Breasly 01:35, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Comments on your page I was referring to Jeffrey Blasthawk, your not a jerk. I respect you. He on the other hand, is a fool who I have no respect for. John E. M. J. Breasly 01:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC)John E.M.J. BreaslyJohn E. M. J. Breasly 01:40, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Userboxes I got your message 2 minutes after you sent it. And as soon as I got it, started my work. Now that it is done, here it is. Please enjoy! Check out the Userboxes/Test, and the Userboxes page to see more cool userboxes. Code: Jeremiáh Stormwash ~ Reventant Lord 03:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) EITC Council of Elders Quick question. Can I join one of your EITC councils, like the council of elders? I was a very high rank with Leon, always at his side. Or was he at mine... - raises eyebrows suspiciouly - Excuse me i have an offer for you and the remainder of your (fan made)EITC Listen mate, ever since Leon passed(got banned) your EITC Privateers have been waring(in game) about who is the leader of the remaining force and i have a proposal, i have asked The Alliance of All The Brethren Courts the same, i would like to make 1 BIG alliance between the Pirates and the Courts to take down Jolly Roger. In the Form of The Nexus. And ill add a clause. the SECOND jolly Roger is defeated forever(or reborn whatever) the alliance can dissolve and we can go back to "fighting" What do you say? Captain Jim Logan 01:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) ::: Welcome Welcome To The Council Lord Samuel EITC Warring Period I do appreciate your edits, however I have used as many eyewitnesses as I could find. I edited your chapter about Pablo Swordmaster. I was trying to make more space for the userbox, but hit <-backspace by accident. If you could please add that back, I would be most appreciative. And I do have a chapter about your rise to power in there already. With the EITC Day, I didn't even see it in there, but the history says I deleted it. I don't know how I missed that. Samuel Redbeard If you noticed I edited you, I just fixed a few spelling errors, and one other error. You put "Minister for Magic", I fixed it to "Minister of Magic". You also said you were in charge of the Royal British Navy, however you are not. The responsibility of appointing that lies in my hands. Currently, Captain Ryan is in charge, however he did not seem to thrilled. If he chooses, I will relinquish his position and grant it to you. However, that would mean Navy takes orders from me also. However, I would never try to turn your soldiers against you. Good day! John E. M. J. Breasly 15:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I never expected that from you. Of all the immature people in the world, I never imaged you as one of them. You know as well as I do that there is alot of stuff wrong with this wiki that the admins haven't done a dang thing to help with, and, actually, have only made worse. Pip and Stephen are immature and lose their cool too much. Stephen actually THREATENED me with deleting my pages. And you post something like that to make me look foolish? Shame on you brother. ~ Jack Swordmenace EITC Council of Elders May I join the EITC Council of the Elders? I was a highly trained EITC assassin at one time. Go to John Breasly and read the chapter Warskull is Born. Please reply asap. John E. M. J. Breasly 18:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sup Pirates or Wizard 101? John E. M. J. Breasly 21:57, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hello, I noticed that you made some categories. Please do not make categories, only admins can. If you do want to make a category, you can sent me a message on my talk page stating, what is the name of the category, what info do you want on it, and why you want to make it. Visit Categories for more information. 01:18, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Lord Marshall its me Usman just a message so you know what i am on the wiki, how are things going in your guild good i hope as i am putting my government into action so that we can do the solution of having the caribbean to our own, i also can make the Empire there own personal flag for the EITC's caribbean branch if you like. P.s that day when we where on Raven cove you said that i could be Lord President of the EITC which is in charge of the Allied military, however it appears as General is there anything that can be done for the rank is also not a something in command just head of military for without me the alliance between swordmaster and benjamin would not be true as i had to convince them alot to join. Lord Usman of York MNANational Carribean Alliance 17:30, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey sam are you currently on? Of course! Yeah, I just had to fix the EITC Secret Files, I'm gonna have Katbluedog edit it so only people logged on can edit it. Premonitons Greetings mate, i come with warnings. Some of your EITC guild mates are trying to overthrow you. They are planning a rebllion. They want Johnny Goldtimbers as the new leader. They are blaming you for ruinning leon. Hernandez, Captain Johnny, Johnny Goldtimbers, William Warfury, and Matthew Darkskull are all in on it. Those are the only people i know of, i'm trying to take screen shots of the chat, but, idk if i got them. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 05:01, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay, I'm getting on. 18:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Invitations Ahoy there sir, i'm inviting you to join the Order of the White Lilly. We can use some EITC Guild members in there. and was also hoping you would take the Third in command position of the order. Hopefully we will be able to resolve many conflicts. I am also inviting you to join Freeman Enterprises. If you would like to join just leave a message on the page of what position you won't. Its ok if you don't. Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 23:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Sir Hey mate, we must discuss about something important on POTCO. Can't on here due to security issuess. Talk to Francis Bluehawk about it, if you see him before you see me, and ask him about "Glorious Revolution ". Well fair winds be to ya mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 06:36, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Change in Title. You are now Lord of Death. I thought long and hard, and decided I was rude not to let you have the spot. Also, may I join your government ( I think it's yours ) as Minister of Head Office ( Something like that, see in comments )? Thanks. 03:23, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Royale Ministry Though you are an ally of the Royale Alliance, you are not PART of it. The warfare section only pertains to the alliance army, therefore I've deleted what you added about Head of EITC. That does not have to do with the ministry. 22:18, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Pain is temporary, but Pride is forever! High Ranks in the EITC As you know the select few of people are high ranked, as you made Leon Defense Marshall i had a good idea about some rly good ranks that could form an EITC government as you as the head. RANKS BELOW IDEAS Lord Marshall '- Leader of EITC and Goverment senior member '''Deputy Lord Marshall '- second in command of eitc can also stand in for the Lord Marshall 'Foreign Marshall '- in charge of Foreign affairs in the carribean such as Alliances and guild talking 'Home Marshall '- in charge of affaifs inside the carribean and keeps the justice in the caribbean. 'Transport & Trade Marshall '- in charge of transportation such as ships and trade actitives also in charge of everything to do with trade. '''Defense Marshall In charge of military forces and Army in the EITC. Think these through i think its time the EITC became Better. The EITC Warring Period I would, once again, ask you to not edit The EITC Warring Period, uncle. It is my book, therefore I shall add chapters. I'm going to edit yours, and the title needs to be catchier. Thank you! 03:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Pain is temporary, but Pride is forever! Signature It's okay to add a chapter, just message me with it first. I've been looking over wikia coding a tiny bit, and I MAY be able to get it to work, but I don't have an empty space to work. CaptainShadow11 made mine. I've seen a few coding structure guides, so I'll look around. 03:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Greetings 'Ello there samuel, i see you have a rather prestigious username. Good to see that there are some fellow EITC on this wiki. Cad Bane 04:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. oh and is there any way to change username that you know of? being stuck as ' Valence7 ' is getting rather annoying Cad Bane 04:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thank you for the info, i will create a new account momentarily Cad Bane 04:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) New Account Ah, much better. Lord Cad Bane 04:50, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Hi! Can you please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role? I need your opinion. 17:57, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I'm the one who should be saying sorry. It made me angry when i saw it was similar to the Royale Ministry, and when I saw EITC, I thought "Alright, now this is getting out of hand!". You are a good friend of mine, there is a famous proverd who once said, "A mere friend will agree with you, but a real friend will argue." I do apologize for screaming, and I did not mean that remark about your creativity, I just knew it would get under your skin. I once again apologize. And I am working on a way to make you a signature. 18:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hmm... well, i might be able to do that, but i dont know. is it possible tha tyou could bring that down to three words? 18:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Renaming I was just wondering if you would like to rename your page Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard. If you do, I will probably rename mine to King John Breasly. Reply whenever. 18:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) alright i actually got the full thing in. so, go to your preferences, and in the custom sig box, put , and your sig will look like this: 18:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Offline I don't know, I can't even try right now. I was just offering the rename in case you wanted it to look more... official. I'm also teaching myself about signatures and wikia coding, and I've already started making a userbox. If I find out about signatures more, I'll try to make you one. 18:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Oh, okay. Well, if you need any userboxes, don't call me YET! I'll tell you when I know I can make them. 19:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC)